


Just a Squeeze

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Jasmine asks Whitney for something a little unconventional and not entirely honest: to be able to ‘feel what it’s like’ to have breasts of Whitney’s size by feeling her up from behind. Neither are ready for the surprises that follow. Anonymous commission.





	Just a Squeeze

"This is the weirdest question I've ever asked, but..." Jasmine looked sheepishly at Whitney, like she was a bit embarrassed to be making eye contact with her but not quite embarrassed enough to slip away from her gaze. "Can I feel what it's like to have breasts like yours?"

Whitney was expecting something strange out of Jasmine as the two sat on her bed, their lazy night in taking a turn for the relaxing as the two gym leaders just sought to unwind and have some quiet time together, watching movies and in general just going back to the old sleepover staples neither was willing to outgrow. But of all the things Jasmine could have asked, Whitney was definitely not prepared for that. She looked in confusion at her fellow gym leader, not even fully understanding what that question meant, and without understanding it she didn't even know how to begin responding. "What?" was all she could muster.

"Not like--okay, look I..." Jasmine sighed. "I'm not explaining this well, let's try again. You see how I am." She motioned to her chest, pretty much flat as a board. "And how you are." She next motioned to the ample chest of the girl sitting beside her. "I'm curious, okay? I've always wondered what it's like to be able to just reach up and feel something there." She motioned toward invisible, non-existent breasts in front of her, groping at air as she tried to prove her admittedly clumsy point to her.

"Right," Whitney said, still not entirely getting it. "But how can I help you with that?"

"Let me come up behind you and feel you up for a little bit," Jasmine said, with all the sweet, soft shyness that she usually showed. "I know it's strange, but I feel like we have enough trust between us for something like this, don't you think? Just for a little bit?"

Whitney didn't know what to say. Jasmine was actively harmless, the softest and sweetest leader in Johto, and Whitney did indeed feel safe with her, like she was in good hands. But did she want her breasts to be in those good hands? Nervous and biting her lip as the worry overtook her, Whitney nodded slowly. "I... Yes. Okay, yes. I do trust you, Jasmine. You're my best friend, and I don't see why this wouldn't be fine." She turned slowly around, sitting with her back toward Jasmine. "You can just come and do... Whatever it is you want to do."

Jasmine pushed forward eagerly, pressing her flat chest up against Whitney's back as her hands came around eagerly and began to grope at her plump tits from behind. Whitney let out a nervous whine as the hands bore down upon her, much more excited and firm than she was expecting them to be. It made Whitney's breath tighten a bit, as Jasmine took to feeling her up excitedly, kneading at her breasts with the kind of eagerness that Whitney couldn't say was really a part of her own experience with having these same breasts. And yet, she remained silent, not wanting to ruin Jasmine's fun even if said fun was proving to be a very strange kind of experience to be subjected to.

"So soft," Jasmine purred. "These feel really great. You have amazing breasts, Whitney, Mm, but there's too much clothing in the way for me to get a good grip on them. Here, let me try this." She reached for the buttons on Whitney's top and quickly undid them, opening the blouse up. Whitney didn't have the usual black tank top on underneath it due to having a friend she felt comfortable around over. She'd gone braless for the same reason, and now she felt a bit of regret over that as it allowed Jasmine to grope her bare breasts directly, fingertips caressing their way along her skin and pressing into the soft, pliable flesh of her breasts.

Nervous sounds didn't ease up in the face of all this, as Whitney felt worried and uncertain about everything bearing down upon her, like she didn't know how to respond to the way Jasmine was feeling her up, and in that chaos she mostly just let her keep going, shivering as the fingers became more adept and confident at what they did to her. The truth was, Whitney's breasts were incredibly sensitive. Sensitive enough that sometimes she even worried a little bit about just how vulnerable her body was to the touch, and Jasmine's groping was hitting her just right in that sense, making her squirm hotter as she tried to think her way through it but had no idea how to handle it.

Jasmine marveled at her breasts, lavishing her with constant, unending compliments as she went. Things like, "They're so round," and, "Are they sensitive? They feel like they would be, and you're making a lot of sounds right now. Don't worry, let it feel good. You deserve it." She was fixated on Whitney's chest, and had been for quite some time now, shameless about indulging now in those curiosities as she fondled her a bit firmer still. Her fingers began to shift in particular from the sweet thrill of feeling her up and just blindly groping her to starting to tug and pinch a little bit at her perky nipples.

Whitney bit her lip nervously, feeling the pressure mounting and the nervousness getting to her. Her breath hitched as the fingers began to toy with her nipples so eagerly, left her worried of what was going to follow and if secrets were about to be exposed, left her wondering if this was going to be too much. She could have stopped it before the risk became too much, but she didn't. She said nothing. Nothing but a quivering, "It feels really good," as Jasmine groped her more. She felt guilty about it, because her breasts were so sensitive that she worried she may even get off from all this, and letting Jasmine inadvertently give her an orgasm wasn't something she wanted to really put on a friend, but she couldn't ask her to stop. It felt too good to.

The first drops of milk dripped from Whitney's nipples, and both girls gasped for different reasons. Whitney felt shame rising up through her, embarrassment at her secret revealed, that she was lactating. It was a hormonal thing that kept her body producing milk and nothing else, but it was revealed at a time when she felt deeply embarrassed, groped by her friend and feeling a strange kind of guilty intimacy swelling up inside of her, one that would surely end now as she had to explain the situation and why her breasts were able to be milked. She trusted Jasmine enough to think this wouldn't be a problem in their friendship, but the raw, immediate sense of pure embarrassment that came with it and the brakes it would put on the moment could not be understated.

But Jasmine felt something else as she continued to grope at Whitney's breasts, feeling the tension in her friend but not letting up as she leaned in close. "That's kind of hot," she whispered into Whitney's ear, and felt nervousness shivering even hotter through her as Jasmine began to kiss and lick a bit at her ear. The sensation was unexpected, but even if it was so strangely out of nowhere and escalated matters even further, in some way Whitney felt more comfortable as Jasmine pressed in, like the intimate escalation was somehow making it easier for her. Jasmine wouldn't have done that if the milk scared her away, after all.

The hands didn't let up on her breasts, and Whitney didn't know what could possibly explain it short of Jasmine explicitly seeking to unravel her. "Nngh, Jasmine, are you... Are you trying to get me off?" She couldn't keep from asking, not knowing what else to do or how to respond to this madness, but ready to just give in to whatever was happening regardless. Suddenly, Jasmine's question didn't feel like an earnest attempt to 'feel like' she had big breasts, but just to feel Whitney up. She didn't mind that too much, but she had to know. But before she could ask anything else came the bites. Little nibbles up and down her earlobe, as Jasmine's kisses turned even more aggressive and Whitney's breath tightened.

"Can you get off from having your breasts toyed with?" Jasmine asked, wide-eyed and excited as she worked to find out, keeping up the attention and love bites to good effect as she refused to let up at all on Whitney. "Because if you really can, then definitely."

Whitney whined, head rolling back as tension got to her. The pleasure was raw and sudden and it was just way too much for Whitney to hold back from, and she found herself crashing headlong into ecstasy. She answered Jasmine's question by proving it, hips bucking forward suddenly as she climaxed and moaned loudly, losing herself to the raw, sudden pleasure coursing through her, out of control and helpless to do anything about it. "Yes!" she cried out. "I can, and I just did! Your hands feel so amazing!"

It wasn't as embarrassing as it should have been. Once Jasmine accepted the idea that it was something she wanted to do, it just felt right, and Whitney succumbed to the madness, loving every brilliant second of how she surrendered to it and how everything just felt so good and so intense that she didn't want it to stop. Especially as the bites continued, as the hands worked at her through her orgasm. 'I think it's very hot that you can get off from this. Just your lactating; don't be ashamed of these things."

With that, Jasmine circled around Whitney and shoved forward, pressing against her lips and pushing her down onto her back, straddling atop her as she kissed her. Whitney kissed back, dizzy and excited and not knowing what to make of the suddenness of Jasmine's advance, but she was all too happy to feel out whatever this was and wherever it was going to lead them as the strange, blissful pressure took hold within her. The two gym leaders just gave in, Whitney following Jasmine's lead as the kisses stoked the flames. As Jasmine pushed the shirt off of Whitney's shoulders, Whitney's fingers began to pull up Jasmine's dress, hands grasping the backs of her thighs and caressing her, wanting to touch her intimately too and not knowing how else to react. Her head a bit heavy and her thoughts were dizzy through this all, and Whitney found herself acting on pure instinct.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't about finding out what having breasts feels like," Jasmine purred. "Just finding out what your breasts feel like."

"I forgive you," Whitney moaned. "But only if you..." She bit her lip, head rolling back as her breath tightened up a little bit. Was she really about to say this? "Nngh, only if you drink from them. Right now. Get me off by milking me, and sucking on my breasts. Do that, and I'll forgive you." She stared up at Jasmine with a bright, playful smile.

"Mm, if that's what it takes..." Jasmine happily grabbed both of Whitney's plump tits with her hands and rose up to sit in her lap. Whitney followed after her, letting Jasmine sit atop her as she craned her head down and began to suck on her nipples, the warm milk filling in to her mouth immediately. She had been after this from the beginning, seeking to get Whitney out of her top and to get at her breasts, but as she sucked milk out of her tit, it definitely proved far more than she had been expecting, this sweet surprise only making the raw thrills burn her up hotter as she pressed boldly onward, moaning in ravenous glee through the raw delight of going all out on Whitney.

Not content to let Jasmine work her to another orgasm without letting Jasmine have some pleasure too, Whitney slipped her hand up Jasmine's skirt and down her panties, pushing some fingers into her steadily. She wasn't surprised at all to find that Jasmine was a soaking wet wreck down there, as the arousal of teasing her had clearly left her ravenous and horny, and Whitney took advantage of that as she rocked her fingers back and forth, starting slow and careful as she felt things out, but with how good it felt to have her breasts sucked on and the lingering delights of the orgasm she'd already been through, Whitney didn't exactly have it in her to keep patient for too long.

Excited by the sensations she felt coursing through her as Whitney began to finger her, Jasmine moaned loudly, keeping her attention down on her luscious breasts as she worked to suck a bit more firmly on her breasts, amazed her plan had worked as well as it had. There was something almost brute force about the idea, and she felt like the excuse was damn near laughable, and yet now she had Whitney topless, breasts offered up to her so that Jasmine could drink from them, and with fingers in her pussy now, it was clear that every part of Whitney was totally behind this. That hadn't been how she expected it to go so quickly, but Jasmine wasn't going to complain.

Switching from one breast to another kept things up. Jasmine didn't want to give one tit more attention than the other when they were both incredible and both deserved her utmost affection. It helped keep things fun, helped Jasmine stay excited as she wriggled atop the fingers, her lithe body starting to bounce as she met the motions of Whitney's fingers, seeking as much as she could could get from the raw satisfaction she ached for. Jasmine had been waiting for this, as fantasies of making a move on her best friend always nagged at her, always incited a certain kind of shameless curiosity and ravenous need that she pushed down every time she tried to think about it.

Everything about how Jasmine presented herself spoke to innocence and sweetness. She was a cute, polite girl, somewhat shy, and very kind. Johto's most friendly and supportive of leaders. But beneath it all was a bit of a lewd pervert, one who could try and talk her way into fondling her friend through the guise of envy over relative breast sizes, and work her way into now getting fingered while she swallowed down breast milk without shame or hesitation. It was insane and pretty messed up, but it was also exactly what she wanted, and with the ravenous moans throbbing up hotter, Jasmine wasn't going to be stopped.

"Nngh, it usually doesn't feel this good when I play with them," Whitney moaned. She kept her hand moving, two fingers rocking steadily in and out of Jasmine's slick, tight pussy while her other fingers caressed her mound and her clit, adoring her every which way with a deeply needy and shameless urge to give her all to what was happening. This was like nothing she'd ever felt before. "When I'm alone in my bed, I'll start by getting off once just from my breasts, before I even touch my pussy. It always makes me feel even more sensitive, and it gets me so wet, but... Ah, Jasmine, you make it feel even better."

Whitney didn't feel ashamed now to open up to Jasmine and share the lurid details of her masturbation and her sensitivity. It felt right, given what they were doing and the intimacy that followed, given the way she was working quicker at fingering Jasmine to try and bring her to orgasm as the sucking of her breasts kept her squirming about eagerly, a little out of control and not sure how to handle all of this pressure and excitement. She had never felt anything quite this intense before, and she wanted to do her best to enjoy every second of it.

As far as Jasmine was concerned, this couldn't have gone better if she tried. Everything had fallen into place so well that now it was just about racing toward the finish, sucking eagerly on Whitney's tit and letting herself be utterly overwhelmed by the excitement and the unchained glee she felt burning up inside of her, driving her wild with need and hunger, until finally she was too far gone to care anymore. She was going to cum, and she didn't shy away from it, moving quicker, bucking against the fingers and letting herself just get overwhelmed. It was as good as anything could have been, and she knew Whitney was getting perilously closer too, as the moans rose up higher and the hand not down her panties pressed against the back of her head, trying to pull her even tighter in. This was too much for either gym leader to bear, and that was what made it so fucking good.

They came in unison, Jasmine pulling back from Whitney's nipple to howl her name as Whitney in turn yelled hers, the pleasure burning up incredibly hot between them and leaving both women completely overwhelmed by the raw sensation and relief that followed. The pleasure of the other's touch helped make it so much better than if they had been doing it themselves, and it made for richer, more powerful orgasms, as Whitney pulled Jasmine's lips back up to hers and the two lost themselves to the pleasure as hard and as intense as they could have ever imagined, twisting through the bliss and desperation together.

Pressing tightly against one another and moaning softly into the kiss, the gym leaders sought to ease themselves slowly back down into the relaxing calm of their affections as they held tightly onto one another, not letting anything pry them apart now. But with this softness, insight crept through, as Whitney pulled Jasmine in tight and noted with a soft purr, "I didn't think you could be so lewd," as she held her in tight. 'But I like it. It's cute."

"So are you," Jasmine retorted, pressing more kisses down onto Whitney's blushing face as she refused to let up her touch and her focus. "You're really, really cute."

"But from now on, if you really want to tell someone they're cute and sneak into sex with them, just be direct about it, okay?"

"Fine, how's this for direct: I want to be your girlfriend." Still sitting in Whitney's lap and with a hand still in her panties, Jasmine went back to Whitney's lips again. A hand on the back of her head kept her from pulling back away, as Whitney decided the most direct way to answer her question and her affection was just to keep up the kissing. That said everything Whitney really needed to say, and avoided pesky things like having to use words to convey how much she wanted to be Jasmine's girlfriend too.


End file.
